Last Man Standing
by Zelest
Summary: A young girl is in the Tournament. But not by her own choice.


Last man standing

Her grip around the large weapon of hers was firm. The armour heavy over her shoulder, back and chest. The sharp edges of the thigh pads have rubbed her legs soar. All over the large battling arena echoes of screams could be heard. People getting hurt – people dying. Her hands gently caressed the weapon as if it was someone she loved. It was not her choice to be in this death match tournament. She had not been given the choice. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time. The woman and her best friend – Lisa – had been out for a couple of drinks, and someone had slipped something into hers. The person responsible had done it just to add a new element to the tournament. A couple of normal people from the lower class sectors get thrown in to be killed by the real Unreal Tournament champions. It was indeed illegal, but no one really care.

There was a static noice in her communication link "Yeeeaaaawww!!"

Another had been killed. Most probably yet another innocent person. The first few rounds of the tournament had been quite easy. She had just hid behind a few crates in the first game that was a team death match. During the second round she had just defended the flag in her base and that had been easy as one of the real champions was in her team. Amanda – that was her name – sobbed quietly as she knew this would be her last few minutes in the game before she died.

"Hello… anyone here?", a singing voice asked into the room Amanda was in.

Even though Amanda was scared half to death she followed the impulse to peek to see who it was. There, strolling into the room like if this was a regular shopping day down town came a Necris woman. Her skin was pale white, as all of her race was. In her hand she lazily held a rocket launcher. The room was very dim and a light fog made it even harder to see much of anything in the corner where Amanda was hiding. There was two ways out from the square shaped room. One was behind the pale woman in black armour, and the second to the left side of the woman.

"I guess not…", the Necris woman said.

"You are obsolete!", sounded in Amanda's radio link. Yet another person dead.

The main speakers in the arena sounded from the announcer's voice, "Entropy is on a killer spree!"

Amanda let out a scream in fear as one of the speakers was very close to her. Rockets started flying into the air towards Amanda. Rockets shot from the Necris' weapon. With more luck then skill Amanda managed to stumble out towards the left pathway out. She had forgotten her weapon on the spot and she was crying loudly in fear and terror as explosions roared behind her and shockwaves threw scrap onto her armour. The woman was just toying with her, like a cat with a mouse. There was a sound of warning, a small beep, as the feline woman behind her got a lock on her with the rocket launcher. Amanda just managed to get around a corner of the corridor and thus the rocket was fooled to navigate into the wall, leaving a hole and a large scorch mark. It was now that Amanda realized she had run into a dead end.

"Aren't you the cutest?"

It was the voice of the Necris woman. She had a normal gun pointed towards Amanda. She shot a few bullets that barely graced the terrified woman. Amanda fell down to her knees and cried even louder.

"One could wonder why such a beauty as you would end up in a terrifying arena like this one…" The Necris woman placed her gun against Amanda's temple and leant down closer to lick her cheek, "Mmm, salty… my name is Fraylis. And a few of these bullets, Amanda, has your name written all over them…"

Yet another few bullets were shot into Amanda's armour. The girl somewhere deeply within wondered why the Necris woman knew her name.

"Entropy's spree has been ended by Harlin", the speakers announced.

"You sure have a strong armour little girl… if the circumstances had been different…", she never got to end the sentence before her head was blown off her body with a yellow scrap shooting gun from a very close distance. Fraylis had not been cautious.

"Ha! Finally I got you! Die bitch!", Harlin – most probably as there were only two combatants remaining – turned towards Amanda.

"Oh fuck… are they draggin' in kids into the match…".

Amanda was not a kid – she was in her early twenties – but Harlin was a man in his middle forties.

"Sorry kiddo… I can not let you live… she show must go on…"

Yet another shot was fired from the flak cannon. Instantly killing Amanda.

"Harlin has won the match!"


End file.
